Section N3: Community Outreach Core The goal of the community outreach program is to increase knowledge of, access to, and use of beneficial biomedical and behavioral procedures to address cancer-related health disparities among Al and Latino communities. The specific aims that will be used to attain this goal are grounded in the principles of Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR) which can be defined as